


weathered

by tommytea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommytea/pseuds/tommytea
Summary: The story starts with Credence, a seven year old boy, desperate for friendship. The story grows with Credence, as he discovers himself, friendship and love throughout the years.Basically I wanted to write bb!credence and bb!newt being bb!bffs and falling in love as they grow up.





	weathered

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mary Lou Barebone is a warning in and of herself (homophobia, abuse, etc).
> 
> Note: I know that religion is not as depicted in this story, and crazy people are crazy people in any religion.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so please be kind.

7

This is how they meet. 

Credence Barebone is sitting on the green grass of their front lawn looking under the patio for a tiny cat when he sees them. A man and a woman standing in front of the house next door. The woman has a brimmed sun hat on and is instructing two young men as they move boxes from a large truck into the house. The man, after counting the boxes turns to the woman and pulls her in, wrapping his own arms around her waist and pressing his smile into her hair as they both look up at their new house. 

A small meow turns his attention back to the porch. It's too dark underneath to see properly and for a second Credence looks into the darkness for so long, he gets scared that a cat, or maybe something bigger like a lion might leap out and scratch him. He carefully lays down on his belly and tries to look harder. He pats the ground and tries making small enticing noises for the cat. Finally, he sees some movement. Whiskers moving quickly, a small eye following the movements of his fingers. 

"What are you looking for?" A voice asks from next to him. 

Credence gets so startled he smacks his head on the underside of the porch. He takes a sharp breath in and pulls himself away, rubbing his head and trying to clear his eyes from the stinging tears. He looks up to find a small boy, possibly even smaller than he is. This boy has reddish brown wavy hair and so many freckles his face looks muddied by them. But his eyes are such a clear green, Credence thinks he's never seen a greener green before. 

"No, I'm so sorry, don't cry!" The boy says looking down at the ground, "Please, I only wanted to help you." He fidgets, painfully awkward, with his fingers. 

"'m not crying," Credence says, but his voice shakes and he's blinking too hard to convince anyone. 

The boy sits down next to him, looks him in the eye for a second or two then looks at the porch. 

"What were you looking for?" 

"A cat... I think." Credence stops rubbing his head and looks back under the porch. 

"A cat?!" The boy sits straighter, and his eyes, Credence doesn't even know how, shine brighter. He claps his hands together and twists to lay on his belly, sticking his head under the porch. 

Credence looks at the boy's skinny freckled legs as they flail, and decides to join him. 

"What does the cat look like?" The boy whispers. 

"I don't know... Maybe-- Um." Credence doesn't know how to say it, afraid that the boy won't help him if he knew.

"Maybe what?" The boy is impatient with excitement. 

"Maybe-- I think it has one eye." Credence says in a small voice.

"One eye, okay." The boy says, voice still excited and full of joy at the idea of meeting a cat. He then squirms and pushes himself further under the porch. 

Credence grabs onto his shirt and says nothing. He's afraid this boy might get sucked into the darkness as much as he was afraid that the darkness might attack him. 

The boy gasps. He wriggles in further and Credence lets his shirt go and grasps onto the boy's leg instead. Quickly the boy wriggles backwards and out from underneath the porch. Credence follows quickly and sees the boy hunched over, his fingers curled around a ball of grey fur. 

The ball of fur squirms then turns around in the boy's hands and let's out a small, miserable meow. Credence gulps as he looks at the kitten. One of its eyes looks around at its surroundings, but the other is crusted shut and looks painful. The cat's missing patches of its fur and Credence feels so many things at once, he almost suffocates with it. 

"She's beautiful," the boy is saying, voice full of awe. He carefully runs his hand over the cats back, petting it.

*

Credence finds out two things:

The boy's actually 2 years older than him.

The boy's name is Newt. 

Credence finds this out 2 hours later, after his Ma tells him that the kitten is diseased and can't be helped and he should put it back where he found it. 

"Besides," she says, "that thing'll end up killing your baby sister. You don't want to kill her do you?" Credence blanches. His heart pounds in his chest at the thought and he shakes his head and quickly leaves.

Dejected, he takes the kitten back out and finds the boy still sitting there. He plops down on the grass next to him. 

"Ma said I can't keep her," he says. He holds the kitten between his crossed legs and leans over her.

The boy reaches out and grabs a handful of Credence's pants and uses it to help him scoot closer. 

"It's okay, I can keep her and you can visit all the time, and--" before he finishes his sentence, a woman, the same one with the brimmed hat, is calling him in. 

Newt, she calls him. 

Newt grabs the kitten, gives Credence a tight hug and runs over to the woman, all in what feels like three seconds. 

Newt keeps the kitten. 

He names her George. 

*

This is how they become friends. 

Credence is sitting alone a week later, back on the grass. 

Ever since the baby his mother's been too busy to pay attention to where he is, so he likes to sit outside. He likes the birds and the wind, and sometimes if he finds leaves wide enough, he knows he'll find a tiny snail on them, and he likes those, too. 

He's just spotted a bird’s nest between some branches when a giant school bus stops by the house next door. Newt jumps out of the bus and spots Credence. He quickly makes his way over to him. 

"Hi!" He's flushed and breathless. He glances up at the tree, "what you looking at?"

Credence watches the boy's face. It's so close to his own he nearly goes cross-eyed trying to focus on one point. 

"A nest, I think." 

Newt turns his head quickly to look at Credence, their noses almost bump.

"A bird's nest?" He asks, excited. 

Credence nods and points up at the two branches holding the nest. "Up there, see?"

Newt's nodding very quickly. He clutches at Credence's sleeve and smiles at him, "I've never seen a real nest before!!" Newt clutches at Credence's shoulder and pushes himself to the tips of his toes, as if it would give him a better view. 

After a few moments when nothing happens, Newt asks him if he wants to see how George is doing. 

Credence says yes. 

*

When Newt introduces Credence to his mom, he introduces him as his New Best Friend. 

Credence isn't sure what that means quite yet but his chest blooms with a new kind of warmth and his neck feels overly warm. 

*

Later, when Credence has seen George and Newt has shown him all the new medicines for the kitten's bad eye and her treatment for her missing fur, Credence asks him about their friendship. 

"Of course you're my best friend!" Newt says, "You're the coolest! And you know where to find the coolest, best animals!" 

*

Credence's mom is not very happy when he walks into the house. 

She screams, says he never helps, and gives him the baby to change. 

Credence tells his baby sister all about his new friend, Newt Scamander and his one eyed cat, George. 

His sister babbles back and sticks her fist in her mouth with a small smile while he changes her. 

*

 

10

This is the time Newt made a promise.

Credence is homeschooled. Every morning he wakes up at six. His Ma will make him do some exercises outside to start the day off. Then he'll come in and do his studies. On his breaks, Credence takes care of Modesty. When Modesty goes for her afternoon nap, Credence will usually sneak outside and wait for Newt to come home from school.

Today, Credence waits for Newt to come home while his skin buzzes with excitement. He's watched a documentary about whales last night and he has so much to tell Newt!

The big school bus finally shows up and comes to a stop in front of Newt's house. Credence shoots up straight. He takes a quick step forward when he sees Newt come out of the bus. Just as he's getting ready to run to him, Newt looks up at the bus and smiles. He's talking to someone. Credence stops in his tracks and watches. A small girl with shoulder-length black hair leaves the bus. Newt holds her hand and pulls excitedly as he chatters away and they go into the house.

Credence cannot describe the feeling he gets. It's like a hole has formed in the middle of his chest and it's slowly pulling him in, pulling in all the colors of the world, and leaving him numb.

He goes inside.

*

Over the next few days, whenever Newt visits him, he cannot stop talking about his new friends.

“I told Tina about the whales, and now they’re her  _favorite_ animals!” Newt says as he picks out pieces of grass from underneath them.

Credence doesn’t understand what happens when he hears that. Only that he suddenly can’t breathe and his eyes are stinging.

“I hate her.” He says to the grass.

“Hate who?” Newt asks, scooting closer.

“Tina,” Credence can’t look up, “I hate Tina and I hate Jacob and I hate all of them because they’re stealing you and I don’t see you anymore because you’re always with them and I hate them. Whales are  _my_ favorite animal, and now she wants to steal the whales too! They’re  _mine,_  and  _you’re mine!_ ”

When he finally does look up he wishes he didn’t. Newt looks devastated. Credence opens his mouth to take it all back, to apologize, and to beg Newt to still be his friend. Before he can get anything out Newt is throwing himself at Credence and squeezing him with both his arms around Credence’s neck.

“Please don’t hate them,” Newt’s whispering, “And don’t hate me. You’re my best friend, you’re my favorite. They’re my school friends, but you’re my  _best_  friend. You’ll  _always_  be my favorite. Promise.”

Credence still can’t breathe but he holds onto Newt all the same.

*

The next day, Credence watches again as Newt gets off the bus with Tina. Instead of going into the house, though, they walk straight over to him.

Newt sits himself between the two and starts telling Credence all about their day at school, and how Jacob brought cookies for everyone in class. He pulls half a cookie out of his backpack, wrapped in red tissue paper and hands it over to Credence.

“I saved some for you,” he tells him.

Credence takes it. Because Newt gave it to him. Because Newt thought of him, even in school, even surrounded by all his new friends.

*

Tina pulls out books on whales from her backpack.

Credence thinks Tina is the coolest person he’s ever met, second to Newt, of course.

*

13

This is how Credence grows

Credence has always been small.

His Ma has him on strict meal times. She doesn’t believe in eating more than necessary. She says it’ll make them greedy, and that’ll open up the gate to other sins. She also says they need to be grateful for what they have because they’re more fortunate than most.

Credence never complains.

*

One morning he wakes up and he wants to die. His bed is wet and his shorts are wet and he’s so embarrassed he feels dizzy with it. He jumps out of bed and changes out of his clothes, he strips the bed and puts the bed covers and his pajamas in the washing machine and turns it on. He hopes he’s doing in right, and he hopes his Ma doesn’t wake up from the sound of it.

She doesn’t.

He doesn’t quite understand what happened but he’s so ashamed he can’t bring himself to tell anyone.

*

The next time he’s with Newt, they’re on Newt’s bed, laying on their stomachs, heads bowed together as they read a book. It’s about magic. Credence gets a certain kind of thrill reading about magic, he knows his own mother would never allow these books in their house.

Today, though, he’s getting a different kind of feeling. His body is pressed alongside Newt’s from shoulder to knee. They’re breathing the same air, and Credence feels an uncomfortable heat, curling in his stomach and spreading throughout his body.

He tries to focus on reading but can’t bring himself to read anymore. He’s getting distracted with every shift of Newt’s body against his.

Credence gets a swooping feeling in his stomach. It makes him want to squirm. He can smell Newt’s shampoo and it’s making the feeling in his stomach solidify like a lead weight.

Credence pushes himself off the bed.

“Credence, are you okay?” Newt asks.

Credence covers his lap with his shirt. He’s sweating, “I’m… I feel sick,” he says before he rushes into the bathroom.

*

 

15

Credence is 15 years old when he finds out that he is going to hell.

His mother had told him before, because he occasionally leaves Modesty alone for long periods at a time while Ma is away, or he sometimes gets distracted while reading the Bible and she’ll have to swat his hands with a thin stick for his sins.

He discovers his biggest sin while sitting with Newt on his front porch.

Newt is sketching insects in a sketchbook and Credence is trying his hardest not to imagine how Newt’s fingers, smudged with graphite, would feel on his body, running through his hair, or drawing circles on his chest.

Credence finds it hard to breathe around Newt these days but he’s getting better at hiding it.

A car pulls up and two men come out of it: a tall man with Newt’s coppery wavy hair, and a shorter man with black hair and thick angry eyebrows.

Credence feels somehow caught out, filled with guilt when the coppery haired man smirks at him while they make their way down the drive way. Newt perks up and says something to indicate that they are his uncles.

Then, the most peculiar thing happens. The black haired man wraps both his arms around the other man’s torso while they walk and the other man plants a kiss on his head while they laugh.

Credence stares and stares and stares and doesn’t notice that Ma’s been calling for him until she’s marched up to the porch and dragged him into their house by the collar of his shirt.

“What do you think you’re doing? Hanging about with perverts and sodomites?” She screams.

Credence doesn’t understand what happened but it feels like he was having a dream, floating above the sky and his mother has pulled him, dragged him down to this painful earth, kicking and screaming.

“I— I wasn’t. They’re not perverts, they’re—” Credence tries to explain, they’re just — he doesn't know what they were, but how could they be perverts? They weren’t doing anything  _wrong_.

They looked free in a way that made Credence  _ache_  in a way he didn’t understand.

“They’re abominations!” She’s screaming, her face is red and spit is flying out of her mouth, “They’re abominations and you’re forbidden from going to that house ever again! So help me god, Credence Barebone, I will flay your skin from your living body if I see you step one foot in their property again.”

“Ma, please,” He’s crying. He knows he’s crying because he can’t imagine not seeing Newt.

“Don’t you dare cry.” She says, her voice suddenly calm and icy.

She goes over to the closet and gets a belt.

Credence learns that its very difficult to stop crying once you’ve started, once your skin is torn open, once your own mother has confirmed that the biggest thing you’ve feared about yourself is the worst thing you could be in God’s eyes.

*

Credence doesn’t see Newt for a month and a half after. Not until all his wounds have mostly closed and he could move without flinching.

Even when he sees him, he is terrified of his mother finding them, so they meet behind a tree by Credence’s house. Credence can smell Newt’s shampoo again, they’re standing so close. He stares at Newt’s fingers while he plays with the bark of the tree. He  _wants_  so badly, but he doesn’t know  _what_.

Newt looks uncomfortable, almost nauseous and Credence quietly waits him out, stares at the birds above, and looks back at Newt’s fingers every now and then to calm himself down.

“So, Tina kissed me.” He says, after a while.

Credence suddenly wants to throw up. He feels like his stomach has suddenly fallen through and his knees want to give up.

He smiles instead, “Wow. That’s amazing.”

*

In some twisted turn of luck, or irony, it is only when seeing Newt and Tina holding hands for multiple weeks in a row does his mother allow him to go over to Newt’s place again.

*

Credence hates himself in ways he never knew how.

He wonders if this is his punishment from God for wanting.

*

 

17

Newt’s room is scattered with papers. Mounds and mountains of paper.

“College applications,” Newt says.

“Oh…” Credence says, looking through the papers. They’re very official looking and intimidating. The names of the colleges he recognizes are all hours and hours away. Credence swallows the lump of grief in his throat. He’ll grief when he’s alone. He needs to support Newt.

“Where are you applying?” Newt asks. “You should apply with me, then we can end up together in whatever place accepts the both of us!”

Credence shakes his head, sitting down slowly on Newt’s bed, “I’m not going to college… Ma says its an indulgence. Anything that needs to be learned can be learned for free.”

Newt looks crestfallen. He sits down gently next to Credence, “Credence,” He says, reaching out to hold his hand, “You can’t stay here forever.”

Credence stares at Newt’s hands in his. His long, square-tipped fingers, the two little freckles that have found their way in between his middle finger and his ring finger. Credence suddenly wishes he could draw, or sculpt. He’s losing Newt, slowly, every day, and he wishes, so desperately, that he could keep a tangible part of Newt with him.

“I have nowhere else to go…” Credence says, his voice small. He lets go of Newt’s fingers and forces a smile, “Hey, maybe Tina could— you know. Be with you. There.”

Newt groans and slams back into the bed, “Tina and I… Aren’t working out…”

Credence stares at Newt’s neck and holds his breath.

“Turns out, I like someone else.” Newt says, turning his face to look Credence in the eye.

Credence’s eyes flit between Newt’s eyes. His heart stutters.

Newt finally looks away, “I just can’t figure out how they feel about me.”

*

Credence is home alone when Mrs. Scamander comes to visit. Credence is so shocked, he’s sure he’s the rudest host she’s ever visited.

“Do you mind if I take a seat?” She asks gently.

Credence jumps, “Oh yes, of course Mrs. Scamander. Please.”

He goes over to the couch, indicating a seat for her, “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Scamander, Ma always says I'm dumb as a bag of bricks when it comes to social situations.”

Mrs. Scamander’s face twists painfully at that.  
Credence doesn’t understand what he did to offend her, but he quietly says, “Sorry.” A silence stretches on between them before he jumps again, “Tea? Or… water?”

“No, no, no, dear, come here.” She pats the empty seat next to her, “I’ve missed you, dear boy and I just wanted to see how you were.”

Credence sits next to her quietly.

She starts talking about colleges and applications and asks him the dreaded question: “Where are you applying?”

He blushes and ducks his head, “I’m not going to college, ma’am.”

“Hmm, why is that, love?” She gently takes his hand and hers is so soft and feminine. He imagines if this is what his mother’s hand feels like, but he doubts it. His mother’s hands are rough from hard work. Mrs. Scamander’s hands are lovely and Credence wishes, for a breathtaking minute, that these were the hands that raised him.

“Um.. Ma says college is an indulgence we can’t afford. Especially not with me.” He ducks his head again, feeling dumb and so, so ashamed at having to repeat those words. He can’t even look at Mrs. Scamander.

She tuts softly, but her tone is void of any judgement, “Do you  _want_  to study Credence?”

Credence looks up finally. Her eyes are just as lovely and soft as her hands, and Credence nods. “I wish — never mind.” He cuts himself off. Wishing is useless. It’s a luxury. He can’t  _wish_ , a voice in his head screams,  _wishing is a fantasy for the poor of faith_.

“Tell me what you wish for, love.” Mrs. Scamander says softly.

He contemplates for a long moment. Will Mrs. Scamander think him dumb? She’s known him nearly all his life and she’s never laughed at him, even when he collected caterpillars and waited for them to turn into butterflies, she never once laughed. Instead, she helped him and Newt build a small sanctuary for the caterpillars and brought them small sandwiches so they wouldn’t have to leave and miss them turning into butterflies.

“I wish I could spend all my days reading and learning about the world. I wish I could leave this place, and,” he chokes, “I wish I could just be myself.” He says really quickly, his eyes burning hot with tears.

She tuts softly and pulls him towards her so he can bury his head on her shoulder, “You are yourself, Credence. You’ve always been you.”

He shakes his head against her shoulder, “I’m not, Mrs. Scamander. I’m not. You’d hate me. You’d hate me if you knew.”

“I would never, Credence. You’re like my son,” She pulls away and wipes his tears with her fingertips, “Credence, I love you. I love you no matter what you are, and nothing will change that. Nothing.”

He sobs, wishing her could tell her more.

She never asks, but she holds him until the sobs have subsided.

*

A month later, Credence finds himself sitting in the Scamanders’ living room with Mr. and Mrs. Scamander both looking at him intently.

“Well,” Mr. Scamander starts. He pulls out 5 large envelopes. “4 of these are colleges that Newt is applying to, and the 5th is a community college, 20 minutes from your home, just in case you want to stay close.”

Credence startles, “Oh, no.” His eyes look between the two adults, “Oh, I can’t. They won’t take me, I’m— no.”

It takes some convincing, but Mrs. Scamander coaxes him into reading the requirements, “How easy is that?” She says.

“Not very,” he wants to say, but doesn’t.

Instead,Mrs. Scamander makes him write a first draft of a personal statement.

He thinks about his personal statement even when he’s at home, cleaning, or cooking, or reading the with his sister.

He writes a second and third draft that night before going to bed.

The next day he visits Mrs. Scamander with all the drafts he’s come up with, sheepish and embarrassed.  
She’s delighted. She grabs her glasses and starts working through the drafts with him.

*

“Are you avoiding me?” Newt asks one night, while they’re in the Scamanders’ kitchen.

“I’m in your house.” Credence says, but his heart is beating so fast, he almost wants to look down, to check that Newt can’t see it through his shirt.

“I know. But sometimes it feels like you’re… I don’t know. It feels like we’re drifting.” Newt isn’t looking at him, he’s looking through drawers and cabinets. Credence knows that Newt has already forgotten what he was looking for, but he’s too stubborn to give up.

Credence is sitting on the counter, a luxury he would never get to have at home — the comfort of sitting on a place not designed for seating, uninterrupted. He slowly strokes George’s spine while he thinks about what Newt has said. All he can think of to reply is: “I’m right here, Newt.”

Newt finally shuts a cabinet and turns to look at Credence.

“I don’t know where I’d drift to. I’ve always been right here.”

Newt looks at him, and its like he’s found what he was looking for.

It’s so overwhelming, Credence feels like the lead weight that’s been in his stomach since he was 13 has metastasized, grown and taken over his whole body, until his entire being is made out of lead. He’s unable to move as Newt slowly moves towards him. He can only look as Newt fits himself between Credence’s thighs, as he reaches up with both his hands and pulls Credence’s head down, holds him in place as he fits their mouth together.

By the time Newt’s moved away, Credence feels like his chest has been cracked open. His whole body hurts with the joy of it, his fingertips tingle, wanting to touch, wanting more.

He slowly grabs Newt’s face and kisses it, blindly, aimlessly, wherever he can reach.

Newt laughs and Credence feels like he could cry.

“You broke up with Tina,” Credence says, finally, “You like someone else.”

Newt laughs again, kisses Credence twice on the lips, “Turns out he likes me back, Credence. He keeps kissing me,” He kisses him again, “And getting kissed by me.” He cackles at his own joke.

Credence trembles, filled with joy, fear, guilt, guilt, guilt.

He doesn't sleep at all that night.

He prays for forgiveness for what he’s done.

Then he prays for forgiveness because he’ll do it again.

*

By the time summer rolls around, Credence finds himself again sitting in the Scamanders’ living room, but this time with Newt, both his parents and a lot more envelopes.

Mr. Scamander is tasked with opening Credence’s letters because Credence is shaking too much to get a solid grip on anything.

He gets into community college.

He gets rejected by 2 colleges.

He gets accepted into 2 colleges.

Newt completely bypasses all the letters by the colleges that rejected Credence and only opens the letters by the ones that accepted him.

They both got accepted into the same 2 colleges and Newt screams, tackles Credence and lands loud, smacking kisses all over his face.

Credence is red in the face and his eyes feel hot and he’s trying to push Newt away because his parents are still in the room, and Credence doesn’t want them to think he corrupted Newt, or that he’s the reason their youngest son is going to hell, and he’s filled with guilt but he looks up and — the Scamanders are teary-eyed with joy and pride.

It’s only when the both of them come to hug him that Credence bursts into tears, holding onto the Scamanders and sending prayer after prayer after prayer to God for a family he doesn’t deserve, but somehow has.

*

 

20

It isn’t the loud alarm that wakes Credence up. It’s the body next to his, rolling over and fidgeting that does it. Credence slowly reaches over the body and turns off the alarm.

Newt’s head finally pops out from under the covers, “Mmm, thank you, love.” He says, planting a disoriented kiss at Credence’s naked shoulder.

Credence huffs out a laugh. He pulls Newt’s body towards his, hugging him tightly until Newt squeaks, then slowly letting go, leaving him to shower.

Credence has a vague idea of how his day will go; he’ll shower, make enough breakfast for two. He’ll eat his own breakfast then put the rest in the microwave for Newt to find when he wakes up for classes. He’ll go to his shift at the library, where Newt will show up so they can have lunch together at the cafe across the street. They’ll hold hands, they’ll make each other laugh, they’ll share a sandwich and a muffin, and then they’ll go their separate ways — Newt to his own part-time job, and Credence to his first class of the day. At the end of the day, Credence gets to come home to Newt. Sometimes Newt’s parents call to check up on them. Sometimes, they’ll watch a film, or Newt will put his head on Credence’s lap and demand his head gets scratched while they talk about the future.

His mother wasn’t happy of the man he made of himself. She first blamed Newt, then his mother, then his uncles, then his father. She had blamed everyone but herself for driving her only son away.

Somedays the guilt of leaving feels like it could eat Credence alive. But then his mother’s denial would remind him why it was necessary. Most days its the reminder of the look on Modesty’s face the day he told her he was leaving that keeps him from giving over to the guilt. The way she hugged him tight and whispered “ _Good,_ ” with more faith that Credence deserved.

Credence would not have allowed himself to dream this life, as a teenager. He would not have allowed himself to think it was possible for him to feel loved the way he wanted, by the person he wanted. He would not have dreamed that he would ever come home to Newt’s smiling face, be able to kiss him and make love to him, and feel safe.

But he does.

Everyday, he does.


End file.
